miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Cattybarry23/Wyjaśnienia (Aktualizowane)
Taak! Wyjaśnienia też przeniosłam do jednego wpisu. I mam nadzieje, że nowe rozdziały się spodobają. Zapraszam do czytania ^^' ' (Do rozdziału 4 to musi pozostać tajemnicą) "Co kwami robiły w szafce Adriena" ~~Tikki~~ Marinette i Adrien ciągle ze sobą rozmawiali. Przez dłuższy czas siedziałam w takim miejscu, którym mnie nie widzieli Usłyszałam wołanie Weiji (mirakulum żółwia). Podleciałam do Plagga, siedzącego na komputerze należącym do chłopaka. Spojrzałam z powrotem na Mari. Widać było, że cierpi, ale w głębi duszy była szczęśliwa w towarzystwie chłopaka. No i Adrien wiedział już że ona jest biedronką. Połowa naszej misji została spełniona. ''-Też to słyszałeś? – szepnęłam do Plagga.'' ''-Ale co, słyszałaś Camembert!?- spytał głupkowato.'' ''-Nie, a poza tym ty masz w ogóle mózg?'' ''-Chyba – podrapał się po głowie.'' ''-Musimy polecieć do Mistrza Fu, Weiji nas wzywa. '' ''-Ale po co???? '' ''- Nie wiem, ale musimy się tam dostać!! Pewnie ma dla nas kolejne zadanie. '' Razem podlecieliśmy do okna, które fartem było uchylone. Na nasze nieszczęście właśnie zaczęło padać. Niestety kwami nie mogą latać kiedy są mokre''' (taki mój wymysł, żeby im uprzykrzyć życie). Musieliśmy chować się pod parasolkami przechodzących ludzi, bo nie bardzo chciało nam się iść na piechotę. Dom Mistrza Fu znajduje się niedaleko wieży Eiffla. Normalnie nie ma większych problemów z dotarciem tam. No chyba, że pada, a ty jesteś latającym stworkiem(#LOGIC). Można było mieć tylko nadzieję, że ludzie nas nie zauważą, bo naprawdę byłoby kiepsko. Po około godzinie '''(pełnej marudzenia Plagga) dotarliśmy do wcześniej wspomnianego domu. Zapukałam ja, bo oczywiście Plagg był zbyt zmęczony po godzinie lotu. Otworzył nam niski, siwy staruszek, którego tak dobrze znamy. Wlecieliśmy do środka. Weiji od razu nas przywitał. ''-Plagg, Tikki, Witajcie! –mówił zaciekawiony- jak wam się współpracuje z nowymi biedronką i kotem?'' ''-Marinette jest najlepszą biedronką, jaką kiedykolwiek szkoliłam- przyznałam z dumą.'' ''-Adrien nie jest gorszy, chociaż mógłby mnie częściej karmić – powiedział Plagg, jak zawsze myśląc tylko o jedzeniu. '' Mistrz zasłonił okna, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko nas. Zaczął mówić spokojnym, lecz poważnym głosem. Tym głosem którego ani ja, ani Plagg, ani nawet Weiji nie lubiliśmy. ''- Kwami,… kazałem was tu wezwać ponieważ mam dla was pilną wiadomość – mówił ze spokojem – ostatnim razem mówiłem wam, że kiedy nadejdzie czas macie dopilnować, żeby Marinette i Adrien poznali swoje prawdziwe tożsamości i stali się nierozłączni.'' ''-Tak, ale… – zaczęłam mówić, lecz Mistrz mi przerwał.'' ''-Teraz nadszedł ten czas. I daje wam także nowe zadanie. Macie zrobić to co w waszej mocy, żeby ta dwójka stała się jednością. – kontynuował –Słyszeliście o tym?'' ''-Tak- odpowiedzieliśmy z obawą.'' ''-Lecz jest to prawie nieosiągalne, gdyż żeby stać się jednością jedna osoba musi umieć być tą drugą- zacytował Plagg – Powtarzasz nam to już chyba z 10 raz.'' ''-Plagg!!- uspokoiłam go.'' ''-Mistrzu, zdaje mi się ,że plan z odkryciem ich tajnych tożsamości powoli się spełnia – mówiłam – Adrien już wie, że Mari to Biedronka.'' ''-Pozostała jeszcze tylko kwestia Adriena – głośno myślał Fu – Plagg musisz się tym zająć zrozumiałeś?'' ''-Tak… - odpowiedział znudzony.'' Później powiedział nam tylko, że możemy już iść. Na szczęście przestało padać. Nie wiem ile siedzieliśmy u Mistrza Fu, ale wyglądało na to, że z pół nocy. Dlatego w obawie na pytania Adriena lub Mari, polecieliśmy od razu do szkoły. Przecież nie mogli się o niczym dowiedzieć. Zajęło nam to o wiele mniej czasu niż latanie w deszczu. Odnaleźliśmy szafkę Adriena i się w niej ukryliśmy. Była w niej torba na szermierkę. Ułożyliśmy się na materiale i zapadliśmy w głęboki, spokojny sen. Obudził nas dopiero dźwięk przekręcania kluczyka w zamku. Przygotowaliśmy się do przelecenia na drugą stronę. Drzwi się powoli otworzyły. Rozpędziliśmy się, jednak zamiast schować się przed wzrokiem chłopaka wpadliśmy do jego torby. Chwilę tam siedzieliśmy. Kiedy usłyszałam Adriena, który każe mi wyjść. Posłusznie wykonałam polecenie. Wiedziałam, że Mari nie będzie zachwycona. '(Do rozdziału 10 To musi pozostać tajemnicą) "Historia Sariny"' ~~Sarina~~ Nazywam się Sarina Devolle. Mam 16 lat i mieszkam w wiosce Elmorn razem z siostrą i ojcem. Nasza matka zaginęła, gdy miałam 10 lat. Była to szczupła kobieta z brązowymi, długimi włosami związanymi w kitkę. Wyszła do pracy i nigdy nie wróciła. Nienawidzę przebywać w domu. Wszystko jest winą mojego ojca, to jego nienawidzę. Odkąd pamiętam był agresywny i pił. Dziwiłam się, że matka nie chciała od niego odejść. Twierdziła, że się zmieni. Lecz po jej zaginięciu… Stał się jeszcze gorszy. Cały czas pił i przeklinał. Musiałam sama wszystko robić w domu. Zaczynając od gotowania, a kończąc na zajmowaniu się małą Monille. A o samej Mon. Miała wtedy rok i nie pamięta mamy. Zawsze chroniłam ją przed ojcem, miał zły wpływ na mnie, nie mogłam pozwolić by małą też to spotkało. Biedna wychowała się bez matki, więc starałam się ją zastąpić. Na wyjazd do Paryża zdecydowałam się nie z byle powodu. Jak już wspominałam ojciec odkąd pamiętam był agresywny, lecz tym razem przeszedł samego siebie! Zdenerwował się na mnie za to, że powiedziałam mu, że nie wyrabiam i by przestał choć na chwilę chlać. Całe szczęście, że Mon była wtedy u sąsiadki. Takiej awantury to ja w życiu nie miałam. Cytuję: „Nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić a czego nie! To ja jestem tu dorosły! A wy to tylko tacy gówniarze, którzy wiecznie czegoś chcą! Jesteście gówno warci! I ty i ta twoja siostrzyczka!”. Następne co pamiętam z tego dnia to ślad na policzku, pozostający mi do dziś. Potem z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej. Wreszcie pobicia stały się codziennością. Właśnie dzień przed wyjazdem do Paryża on podniósł rękę na Monille. Na szczęście zdążyłam wskoczyć między nich. Najpierw trafił mnie ręką w kark, a następnie zaczął kopać. Pech, że Mon to widziała. To musiała być dla niej trauma. Zawsze bardziej dbałam o nią niż o siebie. Chciałam by czuła się bezpieczna, a przy okazji sama się narażałam. Późnym wieczorem kiedy nachlany pijak już spał przed telewizorem, spakowałam nas i uciekłyśmy. Szczęście, że ciocia zostawiła mi spadek, bo pewnie nie dałabym sobie rady. Podróż trwała sześć godzin. Mimo wykończenia (fizycznego i psychicznego) udało nam się dojechać bezpiecznie. Niestety nie mogę być spokojna. Boje się, że ojciec zacznie nas szukać. Na szczęście nie wie, że przejęłam dom ciotki. ''-Mam nadzieje, że uda mi się ją ochronić - szepnęłam do siebie spoglądając na Monille śpiącą mi na kolanach.'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania